


uoy eroda (An Esio Trot Larry AU)

by AlwaysYouHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Captain Niall Horan, Eroda, F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, My First Fanfic, Roald Dahl - Freeform, adore you, and decided to write it, bc corona, bc im bored, esio trot, fishy, i had a random dream, idk what this is, music industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysYouHaz/pseuds/AlwaysYouHaz
Summary: A Larry fic based off of Esio Trot by Roald Dahl. Louis lives above Harry. Harry loves his pet fish 'Fishy'. Louis is jealous of the fish. Louis loves Harry.Uoy Eroda is the story of a very shy man, a very kind man, and a small fish called Fishy who brings them together. Uoy Eroda is a story about a shy Louis Tomlinson and his love for his neighbour, Harry Styles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Louis Tomlinson lived in a comfortably sized apartment in the middle of London. He lived alone. He had always been alone but he had a large family who came to visit him all the time and a job that he enjoyed at his very own record label. He loved to find small local artists and turn them into the next big thing. Writing and recording his own music was another one of his passions and he would spend hours upon hours in the studio creating songs with one of his best friends Zayn.

There were two things that Louis loved above all else, one being his music, which he wouldn't give up for anything- even when he wasn't working he would be writing on his balcony with the whole of London spread out below him. 

His second love was a secret he kept entirely to himself, not even Zayn knew although Louis was very aware that he had his suspicions.

The balcony that was below Louis’ came out quite a bit further than his. This meant that he could always see what was going on down there from his own balcony - not that he ever found himself watching of course. This balcony belonged to the most handsome man Louis had ever laid eyes on; he was also one of the most successful men in the music industry alongside Louis. Harry Styles. Harry also lived alone and although he had no idea, he was the object of Louis’ secret affection. He had loved Harry from the balcony for many years but he was unable to humor the idea that Harry would ever go for him and besides, Harry was already dating someone. Right? Louis knew the gossip magazines lied. Hell, the amount of lies he'd seen made up about himself were laughable but if the papers said that Harry Styles was dating every celebrity that's ever existed and Louis ignored the fact that he’d never even seen anyone else in Harry’s house except for his two friends Niall and Liam, then Louis could use it as an excuse to validate the fact that he would never be brave enough to tell Harry his feelings.

Every morning, Harry and Louis exchanged polite conversation. Idle chat about the weather and whatever was happening in the news. Harry had even once complimented Louis on his singing which had instantly put him in a great mood for the rest of the day. Their balconies were only a few metres apart but to Louis it felt like a million miles. Every time he built up the courage to ask Harry out or at the very least invite him round for a cup of tea, his words would fail him and his insecurities would take over leaving him overthinking and mentally cursing himself for being so stupid. He’d spend evenings writing songs about Harry and dreaming up all of the grand gestures he could plan to express his love. Gaining the courage to do them however, was a whole other story. 

One large problem that Louis faced was that Harry was in love with someone else, and that someone else was a small fish named Fishy. Everyday, Louis would look over his balcony and see Harry chatting away to his fish, feeding it crusty bread and tacos because as he once explained to Louis, fish food tasted gross and he would never subject his baby to such torture . This made him extremely jealous and extra sassy for the rest of the day or as Zayn would phrase it- rude. Louis longed to be a fish purely so Harry would compliment him and feed him. 

Harry had had Fishy for as long as Louis could remember and he lived in his bowl for most of the day on the balcony. Harry loved the fish so much that he had put a plastic border up on the fencing around the balcony so that Fishy couldn't jump off. Every month, Harry would task himself with redecorating Fishy’s bowl. Currently there was an awful Santa ornament sitting in the bowl alongside Rudolph and a snowman. Tacky Christmas ornaments were clearly one of Harry’s only faults Louis thought to himself. But Louis could easily put up with all the tacky decorations Harry’s heart desired if only he could swap places with the fish and become the centre of Harry’s attention.


	2. Chapter 2

One morning in May, something happened that changed Louis’ life. He was leaning over the balcon, watching Harry feed Fishy his breakfast. “Good Morning, Harry” said Louis “Fishy is looking happy this morning”. 

“Isn't he just the most handsome boy you’ve ever seen?” replied Harry.

“Yes, very handsome” said Louis, holding back an eye roll. “ and so are you.” he muttered under his breath.

“I'm sorry, what was that” Harry called up.

“Nothing, nothing” Louis rushed out, glancing down at Harry’s face taking in his gorgeous features. Feeling like his heart could burst with love.

“You know,” started Harry, moving the topic of the conversation back to the fish. “Fishy should really be bigger by now, when I bought him I was told he would grow so much bigger. I really wish he would, maybe I should take him to the vet? I've had him years and he has barely grown at all ” 

As endeared as Louis was by Harry worrying over his fish. He was sure that fish shouldn’t grow too much bigger than fishy was. “Harry, are you sure that he is meant to get bigger?”

“Yes Louis, I am absolutely positive. Oh what am I doing wrong? I just wish he would get even a tiny bit bigger”

“You aren’t doing anything wrong. He looks just fine”

“Just fine! Just fine!” Harry wailed “You’re small, just think wouldn't you love to get bigger? Imagine how Fishy feels” 

“I am not small” replied Louis indignantly. His brain whirring. “You really would give anything for him to get bigger, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would, anything for my Fishy” Harry replied sincerely, eyes wide staring up at Louis.

“Harry, I think I have a friend who knows exactly how to make your fish grow bigger.”

“You do?” Harry replied, almost in disbelief. “Oh, who is it? I need to talk to them.”

“Um…” Louis thought. “It's Zayn! He used to work with fish. I'll ask him for you”. Oh shit, Zayn was going to kill him for this.

“Zayn? Really? Huh” Harry said confused. He could have swore Zayn was scared of water. How did he work with fish? “Lou, if you can get Zayn to help, I'll owe you so much, I may as well be yours forever.” 

When Harry said ‘Lou’ Louis’ heart started beating so fast. If he carried out his plan and all he got was Harry calling him Lou one more time, he could die happy.

“Lou, Louis, Lou. Are you okay?” A voice broke through his thoughts and he shook himself out of it. Harry just said he’d be Louis’ forever and called him Lou. It was like all his dreams were coming true.

“I’ll ask him at work,” replied Louis, glancing at the clock “oh, i have to go or else i'll be late” he rushed out, grabbing his tie and his jacket from the back of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) please let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Twitter- @sunflxwerxtommo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Its a tad random and the product of my mind at 3am. Its probably not very good so feedback is very much welcome as i'd love to improve.  
> If you do happen to stumble across this- Hi :) my twitter is @sunflxwerxtommo if you'd like to follow me on there.


End file.
